1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fly wheel brake adjusting device for an exercise bike, especially to the device used in the load adjusting of the fly wheel of the exercise bike, with saved component cost and accurate adjusting of the loading force of the fly wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Indoor exercise has become more and more popular recently for promoting health. The exercise bike is the most preferred item in indoor exercise because it is easy to operate and can achieve a preferred effect.
But in the exercise bicycles used in the prior art, the main component is the fly wheel driven by foot plates. In general, the driving of the fly wheel is adjusted according to the users physique and exercise requirement. That is to say, in order for the user to feel that he is driving along an upward incline, downward incline, or along a level plane, the load of the fly wheel must be adjusted.
In the prior art, a fly wheel brake device is provided on the bicycle for the adjustment of the fly wheel. The fly wheel brake devices used in the prior art contain a mechanical brake device and an electromechanical brake device, wherein friction force and oil pressure are used in the mechanical brake device. The defects of the friction brake device are that the components wear easily, the brake is difficult to adjust, and it is unsteady. Also, in the oil pressure brake device, the oil in the oil pressure pipe drains to the outside, the noise level produced thereby is high and the system is unsteady due to the high temperature braking. Consequently, the mechanical braking method is unsteady in operation.
In the electromechanical brake device, the flywheel drives a generator and fan. The area of the fan is too large, having an adverse effect on appearance, and further, the adjustment range of the load is limited so that neither stepless nor a wide range of adjustment are possible. Moreover, the generator is expensive to manufacture and difficult to assemble. So the large area, high cost and difficulty in assembly are the main defects of the electromechanical brake device.